phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Are there any songs that remind you of Phineas and Ferb?
I won't print an autobiography, but Phineas and Ferb has nearly saved my life. It's affected me in *such* a positive manner, and I'm not sure where I would be without it. So, I'm going with... 'Yours Truly''' – Paradise Fears ‘Long Live’ – Taylor Swift ‘Please Remember’ – LeAnn Rimes ‘Somewhere Only We Know’ – Keane In terms of the general attitude P&F exemplifies, I'd say the next few are, essentially, perfect. Lol. ‘Wild at Heart’ – Gloriana 'My Wish' – Rascal Flatts ‘Summer Nights’ ''– Rascal Flatts 'Live Like We're Dying' – Kris Allen 'Price Tag' – Jessie J ‘Make History’ – Alyson Stoner 'Higher' – Taio Cruz ‘We Can’ – LeAnn Rimes ‘Good Life’ – OneRepublic ‘Pure Imagination’ – Maroon 5 ‘This = Love’ – The Script Goodness, I relate too many songs to PnF. Ha. Any others to share? : ) 03:01, July 28, 2011 (UTC)]] 02:59, July 28, 2011 (UTC) "Summer Nights" by Rascal Flatts is a fun song and it has the word 'summer' in it. I mean, I think the whole Phineas + Isabella relationship is explained by Colbie Calliat in her song "What If?" (by Isabella's POV of course) but that might just be me lol. Ummm, wow I'm not good at this at ALL. I want to connect some song by Katy Perry or Michael Buble or even nevershoutnever to the show but none of them seem to fit. I'm literally going through all my Glee songs right now hahahaha. These are really good, specially The Script one! That's my favorite band next to The Band Perry. lucyb812:) Oh shoot! You already had 'Summer Nights'! Woowwwww, that's embarrassing lol! I'll try to add some more to make up for that: Live Like You Were Dying by Tim Mcgraw, All Summer Long by Kid Rock, Summertime by Kenny Chesney, Island in the Sun by Weezer. My bad about the whole repetitive song thing! lucyb812:) Can I please admit that I legitimately – not even joking here – created an entire playlist for those two? Haha, it’s ridiculous. ‘What If?’ definitely makes the list. : ) I’ve always considered ‘Science and Faith’ by The Script to epitomize their relationship, and if that doesn’t, ‘Ordinary Day’ by Vanessa Carlton does. I must have about twenty to thirty more, though. Ha. And thank you! I love love love The Script to pieces. : ) Alycia 03:01, July 28, 2011 (UTC) I don't blame you! I think the whole relationship is absolutely adorable! I think the song Wouldn't It Be Nice by The Beach Boys is super cute. I first heard it in the movie 50 First Dates (one of my FAVORITE movies!) and I know it's kinda old, but it's fun. Oh and I know it has little to do with P&F, but the song For the First Time by The Script still gives me chills even after the 38569836798347567345th time listening to it hahahaha lucyb812:) Is it terrible that even *that* song reminds me of Phineas and Isabella? Honestly. I need to get my mind off of them, haha. Oh, have you heard 'Oxygen' by Colbie Caillat? That's a perfect embodiment of Isabella's thoughts, as well. Alycia 13:38, July 28, 2011 (UTC) Is it just me or have you also been envisioning all the different scenarios that could occur during the movie that might lead to their kiss? I mean, I know it hasn't officially been announced that it's gonna happen in the movie, but I have a *really* strong feeling that *something* will happen. It's kind of disappointing, though, that so many fans are against it. Dan and Swampy will only do what's absolutely best for the show and I'm sure that it will turn out just right or they wouldn't lead us on. And for goodness sake, Isabella deserves it! BTW, I just listened to 'Oxygen', and it's too cute! lucyb812:) Moving this to your talk page so we can further converse : ) Alycia 16:11, July 28, 2011 (UTC) Sounds good:) Sorry, I've been taking up your whole forum lol. lucyb812:) Ooh nice list! Hmmm lemme throw a few in there: I would say: "Boys of summer" by Don henley (of the eagles) It's a great song, and the title says it all! The other would be "I'll be there for you" by the rembrandts, that's the theme song from "friends", and I think their singer sound alot (like freakishly, if you listen to the whole CD) like Phineas' singing voice, and the song reminds me of a lot of the stuff on Ph&F, too. There are my $0.02, thanks! ~fwd0120 (whenever i figure out how to make a profile lol) I have some more! 'Not Too Young' (I was thinking of a YT vid for it) from Shake It Up and 'My Crush' by China Anne McClain (Isabella's Crush on Phineas) Blame It On The Beat, don't blame it on me! Buunak, 19:58, April 9, 2012 (UTC) There is this Chinese song which,no offence,in attitude,reminded me of Phineas and Ferb. Remove this if you want to,I don't mind. Song name is